Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
Background Art
Recently, touch panels, which perform input functions through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, have been applied to various electronic appliances.
Touch panels can be mainly classified as resistive touch panels or capacitive touch panels. In a resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In a capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
Multi-touch is available in a capacitive touch panel. Multi-touch is a technology in which several touch points can be simultaneously recognized, and allows a user to carry out more various manipulations when compared to a typical technology of recognizing only one touch point. Different from a conventional touch scheme requiring additional manipulations through auxiliary buttons to perform various functions (e.g., because only the position variation can be input through a touch), the reaction of a device to the touch can be specified according to the number of detected touch points, and predetermined manipulations through the detection of the intervals between the touch points can be performed. Accordingly, a user can more intuitively and conveniently manipulate the touch panel.